


A Trip Away

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Parent!Redwine [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, But also, Dens, Dogs, Family, Fluff, Gay, Humour, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Some light angst, Star Gazing, but nothing horrific, got it all in here, just lots of fluffy fluffy, kind of, mentions of drug cravings, redwine, so there will be typos, this is pretty lengthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: The clan go away for the weekend.





	A Trip Away

“Bryn this is a horrible idea.” I stated, watching Bryn flick through the webpage.  
“Bryn this is a fucking awful idea.” I cried, watching Bryn programme the satnav.  
“Bryn. Please.” I pleaded, watching Bryn place the neatly folded clothes into a bag.  
“Bryn this is a fantastic idea!” I exclaimed, watching Bryn drop a bottle of lube into the front pocket.

 

‘After all is said and done  
Gotta move while it's still fun  
Let me walk before they make me run’

I slowed my pace naturally as I reached the door, song coming to a close in perfect time. I have no real desire to be faster, I just have to run. I pushed the door open, releasing the lead from the wrist attachment and following Winston it, pushing the door closed and leaning on it to close it. 7:15. I don’t think Bryns up yet, the lights are still off, so I push my shoes off, wandering into the kitchen as I drop a hand onto my neck, checking my pulse. The house is silent, aside from the sound of ticking clocks and Winston drinking. In fairness, we were much longer than usual, which explains why I'm out of breath. I pulled the cabinet open, removing a glass and filling it with water. “Fucking hell, Win, don’t forget to breathe.” I turned around, drinking from the glass as I did so. I don’t like the silence. Despite only ever having a small family, cousins and aunts were a regular feature, and then boarding school so…Well I’ve never really been alone. Can’t even jog without music. Too much time to think. I put the glass beside the sink, flicking the tap on and squirting soap onto my hands, before washing them thoroughly, careful not to knock off my wedding ring again. You only do that once.

Despite the fact that we definitely have less eggs than I thought we did, this household still needs to eat, so my plans must change. Luckily, I made puff pastry yesterday (intended for dinner, but well I guess that’s future Dios problem) I grabbed it, dropping it onto the counter and removing the eggs that remained, and milk. I let myself yawn as I continued the familiar activity, weighing milk into a saucer and cutting a vanilla pod in half, scraping the seeds in and dropping the pod in, letting it warm on my glorious, glorious cooker. Cooking has always been something familiar, to me, and I like the look on the kids’ faces when they’re given desserts for breakfast, and well, if that also means I have to watch Bryn lick icing sugar off his fingers then so be it. Ill suffer through. I separate the egg yolks, whisking sugar into them and pouring the milk in, before dropping it back on the heat, flicking the oven on in the process, before flouring the marble top, which honestly Bryn was not a waste of money at all, and totally didn’t mean we lived off shit for months to pay for it. Didn’t happen. And beginning to roll the pastry out. It’s a fairly quick job, and it only takes me another ten minutes to drop jam, lemon curd, and chocolate into neat circles, before sliding it into the oven, one tray underneath holding plain pastry. I take the opportunity to pour coffee, flicking the coffee maker on and dropping my mug under it. I love this mug, its covered in doodles from Calvera and Echo, and it warms my heart to look at it. I ordered Calvera a heat changing mug online yesterday. She’s gonna lose it when her namesake pops up when Bryn makes her a mocha. 

Pastry doesn’t take long, in the grand scheme of things, and I remove it from the oven, glove clad of course. Before separating the rectangles and piping the now cool pastry cream onto them. I'm in the process of putting the tops on them when I feel hands wrapping round my waste, and smell the intoxicating and torturously faint smell of watermelon. “Morning, Derek. What are you making? It smells delicious. It looks delicious”. I smirked, exhaling and turning myself, his arms still around my waist. “Breakfast.” I stated, letting the vague statement sit in the air for a moment, he was about to respond, but before he could I squeezed some of the cream out the piping bag onto my finger, and plopped it onto his wonderfully kissable lips. Bryn looked slightly offended, but promptly licked it from them, which I will not pretend I didn’t enjoy watching. I reached behind me blindly to put the bag down, before wrapping my arms around his neck, tilting my head forward and giving him a kiss. Bryn hadn’t been up long, obviously, it was a lazy kiss, but it was warm, and Bryn tasted like vanilla, mint and the unique…Bryn taste. Contrary to what I may desire, not everything we do is sexual, this feels more intimate almost, and the fact that I can in fact kiss Bryn whenever I please is something I will always be grateful for. Especially when he tastes like pastry cream. “I was right, it is delicious” he stated, pulling his head away and giving a warm morning smile. “I know I am.” I smiled innocently, dropping a kiss onto his cheek before turning back round, separating from him with a degree of mourning to continue piping. “I said it, not you. But you taste divine as well.” Bryns voice was slightly further away, I assume he's making tea. “So, do you. But I prefer to eat my Bryns from the bottom up.” I smirked again, putting the final layer of pastry on top, and coating them in icing, the rest having a drizzle of it to cut through the jam. I heard Bryn give his ‘I can’t believe I put up with you’ sigh, despite not looking at him I can tell he's shaking his head lightly at my brilliantly laid out sex joke. “You are a child” well then that makes you a fuckin’ paedophile doesn’t it Bryn, because what we do certainly isn’t kid friendly. “a child who made lemon curd just so you can have lemon tarts for breakfast.” I put the assorted pastries onto a serving tray, lifting it up as Bryn answered; “lemon?” if he was a dog his ears would have shot up. I just laughed, dropping one of the mille-feuille into Winston’s bowl, before returning to the kitchen to get plates. “yeah, Bryn, lemon. You know most people only look this pleased when someone offers to suck their- ” my speech was interrupted by Bryn coughing loudly, and I raised a brow, before immediately realising what he had coughed for.

“wow are these for breakfast?! They’re so pretty, look Echo there's chocolate ones, you like chocolate. So, does Papi but I bet he’d share if you asked, wouldn’t you Papi?” fucking hell, what time is it? I was so close to getting morning sex, I'm sure of it. Bryn moved to the table, and I followed suit, sitting down opposite him, and beside Calvera. Bryn always seems to find it hilarious when me and Calvera sit beside each other to eat. I just like eating as a family, I think it’s important to eat meals together. Food is a great way to bond. Calvera was already going at a jam puff with great vigour, crumbs everywhere. I watched her for a long moment, sleep ruffled hair bouncing around, working her adorable little hamster cheeks as she munched excitedly on the tart, pausing regularly to brush a stray strand from her eyeline. I can’t believe I'm her father. I can’t believe anyone would give her up, for anything in the world. I moved my gaze over to Echo- holy mother of God he's covered in chocolate. He's going to need a bath before he goes anywhere. Despite the fact that he takes clear joy from it, he still looks kind of sad. It breaks my heart, what happened to my little robot. I wish I could take his pain away, I’d give almost anything to see him smile, to see him express joy. “Derek, are you alright?” I blinked, looking at Bryn. “I have never been better, why?” I asked, noting the coffee he must have brought in for me, and lifting it up; enjoying its glorious smell. “You zoned out a bit there, you aren’t eating.” Oh, oops. “Oh, sorry, guess my minds a little pre-occupied.” I reached for the tray, lifting a pastry up and making a point of taking a bite.   
Breakfast finished soon enough, and Echo and Calvera went upstairs to dress, and hopefully remove the layers of food on their faces. Its cute, but they’re just constantly sticky. I made my way back into the kitchen, leaning against Bryn as he washed up and letting one hand wander up his shirt. “You know I still need to shower, but I'm just so sore after jogging, maybe you should come help me undress” I dipped my head down, kissing the space between his neck and cheek. “Derek, Calvera or Echo will definitely hear you, and I do not want a repeat of last time.” Oh come on its not like Echo understood what he saw. “Come on, you know you want to. If my mouth is busy I can’t make noise, can I?” I slid my head up to his ear, sliding the hand up his shirt lower down “please master?”

 

That worked, Bryns face shifted into a smirk, and I slid my hand from his shirt and took his hand, dragging him upstairs before he changed his mind. I went straight for the shower, turning it on before pressing myself against Bryn, and engaging him in a hungry kiss that tasted of sugar and lemons. I slid my hand along Bryns torso, before hooking my fingers around the top of his pajama bottoms, pulling them down, without breaking the kiss. Bryn mirrored my action, much to my pleasure, and I reluctantly broke the kiss to rather enthusiastically yank my shirt off, and tugging at Bryns until he did the same. Bryn dropped his head back against mine, reinitiating the kiss, and I stepped back, taking him with me into the shower. I slid my head down, dropping kisses down his cheek, and neck. “I love you Bryn, you’re all I want.” I mumbled, continuing to drop kisses down his neck, dropping down onto my knees and planting them on his chest instead. I rested a hand on either side of his hips, continuing to drop my head lower, trailing kisses down his body. “all I need” I stated, locking eyes with him. Before dragging my tongue along my lips, and dropping my gaze onto Bryns glorious length. As much as I would love to tease Bryn, I know the kids are up so I cant really spend three hours fucking around. I dipped my head down, taking him in my mouth, and letting out a small hum as I did so. I felt Bryns body lurch a little as he sucked in a breath, and I set about a comfortable rhythm, and looking up at Bryns face, mostly to make sure he was enjoying himself. I moved one of my hands, sliding it on his wrist, and moving his hand onto my head, putting great effort into not breaking my rhythm. I returned my hand to his side, once his own was tangled in my hair, and pulled my head almost completely off him, returning my eyes to him, and pausing my movements. After a beat, Bryn looked down at me, and I looked as far up as I could, at the hand tangled in my hair. He seemed to get the message, and he wrapped his fingers into my now soaked hair, and pulled my head back down against him. I let out a groan, moving my tongue around his length as he set the rhythm with his hand, dragging my head up and down. I could feel Bryns legs shaking a little, and I closed my mouth slightly, just enough to ghost my teeth along his length with each yank of my head. Bryns hand was losing its rhythm, but I kept it up, his hand tightening in my hair. “Derek-I..” Bryn let out in a gasp, I just hummed in response, keeping my rhythm but pulling my head back slightly. Choking ruins the moment. I tightened my grip on Bryns hips as he finished, I slowed my rhythm to a stop as he rode it out, and swallowed around him, before removing my head from him, and sitting back on my heels. The sound of the shower and breathiness was all I could hear for a long moment. I stood myself up, pressing myself against Bryn and engaging him in yet another kiss. I wrapped my hands around Bryns neck, enjoying the general contact. I felt Bryns hand shift, and swallowed, biting my lip for a minute “Bryn...you don’t have to” I began, but fell short when his grip tightened, and I let out a groan. “I want to, Derek.” He said, picking up a glorious rhythm, and I dropped my head into the crook of his neck, suppressing a moan. Bryns hand feels fucking incredible, every single time. Its actually kind of embarrassing how quickly I come when Bryns involved. I have had to change my jeans more than once. “Bryn” I groaned, dropping my teeth into the crook of his neck in an attempted to muffle myself. Bryns hand was fast, and rhythm and it just feels so so fucking good. “Bryn I’m” I wrapped my arm around Bryn, biting down on it to avoid drawing blood from Bryns neck, while still muffling myself, as I felt myself tip over the edge. I lifted my head up, panting heavily, and dropping my lips against Bryns. He still tastes like sugar.

 

I stepped out the shower, giving Bryn a shit eating grin “See, I told you I can be quiet” I stated, ruffling my hair with my towel before continuing to dry my skin. “Yes, I am very pleased to say I was proven wrong.” I snorted at him, throwing the towel in the general direction of the basket “I can prove you wrong again if you want.” I leant against the sink, lifting up my eyeliner, I could feel Bryns eyes on me. “Derek, we had sex two minutes ago, surely you cannot physically be ready to do so again?” Bryns voice was coming from the bedroom now, he was currently dressing. “Technically we didn’t, blowjobs aren’t penetrative.” I supplied, before stopping my speech, and dragging the pencil along my waterline. “Are you not satisfied?” He asked, sounded a little more concerned than I wanted him to. I turned my head to him, putting the pencil down. “I am very satisfied Bryn, don’t worry. I promised to be honest about what I want, and I am.” I stated, before resuming with my makeup routine. These cheeks don’t fill themselves you know. “Good. I'm glad. You know I love you.” He was closer now, he’d returned to the bathroom to comb his hair as usual. “I love you too, Bryn. I always will, until my last breath” I put the brush down, tilting my head to check everything was blended. I still have to sort out my eyebrows. I turned my head to Bryn, admiring him as he attempted to tame his wonderful mop. I wrapped my hands around his waist again, tilting my head to view the two of us in the mirror. “We make a really fucking weird couple.” I stated, dropping a kiss on his cheek with the aid of the mirrors view. “Perhaps we would look less mismatched if you put clothes on before doing make-up.” He quipped, giving a light smile and pushing his glasses back up. That always sends a shiver of pleasure through me, it’s so mundane and innocent. And yet, so attractive. Sometimes I pretend he's my professor when we fuck. There's just something about the glasses, and the blazers and the untamed curls. I need to stop thinking about this when I'm pressed this tightly against Bryn.

 

“No.”  
“oh come on Bryn, they make my legs look GREAT”  
“Derek its tacky. You’re a father”  
“A fashionable one. I am the fashion pillar of this household Mr. Sweater vest.” Bryn stepped closer to me, resting a hand on my cheek and whispering so the kids couldn't hear him “Well if you ever want a repeat of this morning you will change out of those God-awful leather trousers”

 

I leant over Calvera, buckling her into her child seat. “Do you have everything you need princess?” I asked, glancing at the supplies resting between her and Echo, who Bryn was currently buckling in. It’s a good job the kid’s feet don’t touch the floor, we managed to fit two of the bags in the back; two more in the boot, with a very happy Winston. “Yes Papi!” she exclaimed, before continuing to swing her legs. I can’t help but smile when I'm around Calvera, she has such a lovely, warming presence. I ran a hand lightly through her hair, smiling at her innocent and excited little face. “Good.” I responded, leaning myself back up and closing the car door, before stepping to the front and dropping into the front passenger seat. Bryn was already buckled in and sticking the satnav onto the windscreen, he didn’t even look at me when he spoke; “Seatbelt”. Alright Mr. Safety, calm your tits I’ll put the fucking seatbelt on. I stuck my tongue out at him, as I clicked it in “I saw that” He said, his tone was light though; he's in a good mood today despite being stressed out with the whole ‘planning a trip somewhere dog friendly, and quiet that also has stuff to keep two kids entertained’ thing. If he’d told me we would still be fucking on said trip, I would have helped more. Alright, at all. 

 

While I am still not exactly happy to be sat in a car for hours on end, I'm drugged up as usual, and I have plenty of distraction in a chatty daughter and husband. I'm around cars all day, and I like to think I'm at least getting better around them. Still have panic attacks if I sit in the drivers seat though, which pisses me off since it’s not fair that Bryn has to do all the ferrying around and long family drives. It’s more of a background hum now and it could be worse. It could be raining. Calvera has been telling Echo (and myself and Bryn in consequence) all about how gravity works, poor Bryn can’t catch a break from work. Echo and Calvera do a remarkable job of communicating, despite Echo only really being able to say a handful of words. I can empathise with his hardships, and so can Bryn. This is far from Bryns first language, and I forgot the word toaster yesterday. I can say it in Italian though. “Papi isn’t listening” I heard Calvera giggle, and blinked, shaking my head a little to refocus. “I'm listening Princess, you’re talking about apples falling.” I responded, praying she actually was still on that topic. “No, Papi daddy just spoke” she answered, in the same innocent tone. Ah, shit. I looked at Bryn, who was still focussed on the road but spared a quick glance at me. “I said would you like to stop at the next service station?” he supplied. Oh god yes, I want to get the fuck out of this car. “uh...sure yeah I guess Winston could probably do with a piss” I muttered, feeling my nose twitch a little as I sniffed, suddenly craving a cigarette. “language” Bryn sighed, and I snorted in response- I really don’t even fucking notice. It’s not like the kids repeat it anyway. “My bad. Please don’t spank me” I smirked, glancing again at Bryn whose eyes were trained loyally on the road, although I could tell he wanted to say something because his hands tightened a little on the wheel. “Derek.” He scolded. “What?” I quipped. “What’s spank?” Asked Calvera. Oh, shit.

 

I exhaled smoke slowly, watching the embarrassing extending lead fly as Winston bounded around on the grass. Winston’s usual lead, a metal chain, was in the car but we didn’t really know if there would be anywhere he could go off the lead, so Bryn had ordered this just in case. Its gross, this is clearly designed for tiny dogs you can carry around. Not overgrown mutts like Win. Bryn had taken the kids in to do…whatever people do at service stations. Drinks, bathroom breaks. I think I saw a McDonalds so I'm hoping Bryn got chicken nuggets. I maintain he eats them like that on purpose. Winston finishes his business, which I pretend I did not see because, well there’s no fucking bin anywhere near here. I give a whistle, and flick ash into wind, as the happy, and slightly lighter dog returns to my side. I stroll back to the car, to take the opportunity to get Winston something to drink; although I'm in no rush to get back in. Winston is lapping from the plastic tub Bryn packed for him; the rest of them still aren’t back yet, so I light up a second cigarette, preparing myself for the return to the leg protests, and confinement of a car. I leant against the bonnet of the car, half sitting on it, and ran my free hand along Winston.

 

“And then Miss Hanson said that I get to be a tree! A tree daddy! I said I was too small to be a tree but she said I can look big with my costume on so I get to be a tree and be big and tall like you and Papi!” Calvera babbled away, before running back after Bryn and Echo once her talking was finished. Bryn had paused his movements as she did so. “That’s wonderful Calvera, I am sure you will make a wonderful tree.” Bryn released Echos hand, and the smaller male made his way back to the car. I walk around, standing by his door as he climbed in and crouching down to his level. “Hey my little cucciolo, you need anything? Drink, a snack?” I leaned in closer, as if to tell him a secret “I made chocolate chip cookies” Echo looked at me, and nodded his head “Cookie. Control C Control V” I resisted the urge to play with his curls, which reminded me so much of Bryns, and stood up. “Alright, ill grab you a cookie and we’ll get moving again. You got your Nintendo thing?” Echo nodded again, and I went around to the boot, grabbing the bag of car snacks, and removed a couple of cookies for the kids, and a few bottles of juice. Thank God it’s a bottle. I returned to Echo, handing him the bag of cookies, and a bottle, putting the other in the middle within Calvera’s reach. “Thank you.” He stated, putting a hand into the bag to pull a cookie out. “You’re welcome love, share with your sister alright?” He held the bag out to Calvera, who paused her speech to Bryn to take one “Thank you Echo! And then the rocks zoom really fast, and they smack into each other like…” She paused, putting her cookie on her lap as Bryn finished buckling her in, and smashed her hands together. “That. And then a brand-new planet is there! Isn’t that cool daddy?!” Bryn nodded at her, dropping a kiss onto her forehead “Very exciting” he sounded genuinely excited. I dropped back into the front seat, taking in a breath before buckling myself back in, and regretting not taking Bryns idea to get some gum or patches. I pressed the back of my head against the seat, and felt Bryns hand on my leg, tilting my head towards him. He didn’t say anything, he just looked at me with those hypnotically green eyes, a gentle smile on his face. I forced myself to take another breath, before giving him a nod. Bryn released my leg, and dropped his hand back on the steering wheel. I closed my eyes and pretending I was on a plane, as I listening to the chewing and chatter coming from behind me.  
It was around noon when we got to the cabin, the owner had apparently left the keys under a rock, and had stocked up wood, so it was all ours for the next couple days. This was a compromise on breaks, I wanted Italy. To be clear, I wanted sound proof walls. I have every intention of getting laid on this trip. I unhooked Winstons leash from the boot, allowing him to hop down, and started carrying the bags in while Bryn unbuckled the kids. The seclusion would be pretty cool, and any new bed to fuck in is not something I'm going to say no to. Echo and Calvera were sharing a room, but for the sake of a few days I'm sure they’ll live. I dropped the suitcases down on their beds, and went back out to the car to help Bryn with the rest, the kids ran inside, presumably to explore.

 

I dropped myself onto the bed, separating my legs, and raising my knees up. “Bryn this bed is so comfy, I might actually be happy only using it to sleep” Bryn let out a little laugh, as he was unpacking. “Derek I sincerely doubt that’s true. You are without a doubt the easier person to turn on I have ever met.” He continued hanging his shirts up, why he brought button ups to a cabin I don’t know. “Hey, that’s not true! I'm not that bad.” I sat up, glancing at my own suitcase, I cant be bothered to unpack it. I bet if I beg Bryn will do it. “You are. I'm surprised this conversation isn’t turning you on at the mere mention of sex” He moved over to the dresser, beginning to unpack trousers. “That’s not true, having a high libido isn’t the same as being turned on easily” Bryn looked at me, and paused his packing, stepping over to the bed and leaning on it, his face close to mine. I turned my head to face him, hoping to God this was the beginning of sex. Bryn started whispering then, “This turns you on doesn’t it? Just having my face beside yours, talking quietly?” I swallowed, blinking at him and leaning to him to initiate a kiss. This ended however, with me almost falling forward as he stepped back “I rest my case.” You little shit. “Just for that I'm going to let you unpack my bag.” I said, shuffling to get off the bed “We both know I was the one doing it anyway.” Bryn said, smile evident in his tone. “Love you!” I sing songed as I exited the room.

 

Dinner, was tragically simple, since I was limited in the cabins kitchen. Calvera was very excited to explore the outdoors, so we all made our way outside, strolling along the path through the woods. Calvera had opted to walk, so she could poke at all the trees and bother bugs most likely, Echo was repeatedly throwing the ball for Winston and seemed perfectly content. Although it’s difficult to tell. “It is wonderful to see them enjoying time outside.” Bryn pondered aloud, his eyes swapping between the kids. After a brief argument, he had relented and let me light up a cigarette. I might have pulled the ‘I'm stressed about the drive’ card which I'm not particularly proud of, but it isn’t exactly a lie. “I know. As long as neither of them falls into stinging nettles I think it’s cute. Do you have your phone? We should get a photo of them.” I replied, flicking ash as we walked. “I'm afraid I left it at home, for a technology free break. Relatively so at least.” I chuckled at Bryn, we both know Echo needed some form of technology, and well, as much as I love Calvera she’s an exhausting child. A tablet provides a welcome break. I slid my hand into Bryns, taking the opportunity for some PDA that wasn’t really PDA. Nobody is around, anyway. Bryn gave my hand a little squeeze, as we walked in tandem, the sound of birds, barking and Calvera’s excited squeals at every single bug filling the forest. We circled around, the trail was basically a giant circle, and eventually the cabin came back into view. “And then you could sleep outside like a bird! And live in a GIANT tree!” Calvera finished her statement, and I looked down at her. “Why don’t you build a den then? I'm sure Echo will help you if you make it big enough for Winston too.” I gave Calvera some instruction, and hopped inside to get the camera. When I returned Bryn had joined the kids in their building. I took a few photos, and abandoned the camera in favour of helping.   
With the rather beautiful den finished, we all stood back to admire it. “Who’d have thought you’d be good at manual labour?” I smirked at Bryn, giving him a peck, much to Calvera’s disgust, who let out an audible “EEWH” I crouched down, pulling Calvera into a hug, and planting a series of dramatic kisses on her cheek. “what’s the matter princess, if I can kiss you then surely I can kiss daddy too.” I shifted my hands, and started tickling her until she let out her beautiful little laugh. “Daddy! Tell Papi!” she pleaded though laughs, until I decided to stop, wiggling my brow at her. “Let that be a lesson to you” I stated, keeping the smile on my face, and dropping a final kiss onto her forehead before standing back up. “come on Derek, stop torturing our children and leave them to enjoy their hard work.” Bryn said, when I turned my head to him he had the camera resting innocently in his hand. I pretended not to notice.

 

It was around 9 when Bryn and I headed out to call the kids in, we approached the den, which was concerningly silence, and Bryn dipped his head in, before promptly pulling it out. “don’t tell me they aren’t in there.” I said, panic sitting in my voice. “They are, they’re fine Derek, don’t worry. They are all asleep. Even Winston.” He said, looking at me. “well we can’t leave them out here they’ll freeze.” I replied. “I know that, but I don’t want to wake them” Bryn said, crouching down to examine their sleeping forms. “carrying it is then. I’ll let you pick who you take since I'm clearly in better shape.” I said, cracking my knuckles. Bryn gave me a joking scowl, and lifting Calvera up with a grunt, and his signature old man clicks. I copied his bridal style carrying with Echo, and poked Winston with my food to wake him up. I'm not carrying a dog. I followed Bryn in, leaving the door open for now, and placed Echo down gently on his bed, covering him in the blanket, and placing a kiss on his forehead. Bryn had settled Calvera into her own bed, and Winston had already made himself at home by the fireplace. I guess Echo just isn’t as warm. I took Bryns hand, Glancing at the kids for a moment, before dragging him outside, pulling a blanket from the sofa as I walked. “Derek I am not having sex outside, we’ve been over this” He began, as we walked down the steps. “I know, I thought you might want to star gaze. God Bryn such a filthy mind.” I gave him a few tuts, before laying the blanket on the floor and dropping down onto it. Bryn sat down beside me. “Oh, that sounds wonderful then.” I dropped down so I was lying down, and put a hand behind my head. “I know, I'm so romantic, now come here I'm cold.”

 

Bryns head had been resting comfortably on my chest for the past two hours; the conversation had been light, with Bryn occasionally going on a passionate spiel about the stories behind the constellations, visible now we weren’t around so many city lights. I paid attention of course, mostly because I just enjoy hearing Bryns voice, especially when it’s something he cares so deeply about. “We should probably go to bed at some point Its starting to get rather cold.” He stated, tilting his head lightly to look at me. I gave him a little nod, reluctantly sitting up as he did. “Alright, we can always come back out tomorrow. I'm sure we can find somewhere local that sells a nice red. Bryn stood up, and I followed suit, lifting the blanket up, and heading back inside to the warm. 

 

I flopped myself down onto the insanely squishy bed, and let out a content hum. “I maintain this is the comfiest thing I’ve ever lay on. And the second most pleasurable thing my ass has ever been near.” Bryn shook his head, giving a little chuckle. “I suppose that was technically a compliment” He climbed onto the bed, removing his glasses and placing them gently on the counter, the only light being cast from the desk lamp, basking him in a gentle orange glow. “You’re so beautiful Bryn.” I said, feeling immediately overwhelmed by the appearance of Bryn in the somewhat angelic light. Bryn blinked at me. “As are you, Derek.” I leant forward, sliding one hand under Bryns neck, and pressing my lips against his. Bryn reciprocated, putting a hand on my side, and just generally enjoying the closeness, and the taste of toothpaste on Bryns mouth. “I love you” I mumbled, not really wanting to break the kiss, but feeling a great desire to say it. I slid a hand down Bryns back, under his shirt, it was still scarred, it would likely never totally heal, but I don’t think Bryn really minds me touching It, I mean he lets me help him with cream. I kept my hand on his back, breaking the kiss and resting my forehead against his. “Bryn can we…” I began; I still felt weird asking, kind of wrong but that’s usually pretty quickly forgotten. Bryn let out a hum of agreement, and dropped his head down to restart the kiss. I didn’t protest, I just slid my hand around his front, hooking my thumbs around his pyjama bottoms, and tugging at them. “you have too many clothes on” I muttered against his lips, prompting Bryn to once again break the kiss, and allowing me to pull his bottoms down. I pulled at his shirt, and he shifted his arms to allow me to release him from his clothing, before returning once again to the pleasant making out. Bryn resituated himself as we kissed, shifting to sit between my legs. I rested one hand on his back, and the other in his hair, not wanting to break the kiss again. 

 

Bryn tilted his head to face the nightstand, and I continued to drop kisses down his neck, keeping my hand in his wonderful tangle of curls. I heard the familiar pop of a cap, and let out a small hum, resisting the urge to start jerking him off. I pulled my legs up, keeping my knees bent and giving Bryn access to whatever he pleased. I tilted my head, watching him run his hand along his length, swallowing and pulling my lip into my mouth, with an embarrassing whimper. I think Bryn can tell I'm in no mood for foreplay, usually he's a lot more teasing than this. He leant forward, one hand resting beside my head, and dropped a kiss in the crook of my neck. “Are you ready?” He asked, sounded more genuinely concerned than flirty. I nodded at him, shuffling myself in anticipation. At my okay, Bryn pressed himself inside me, and I shoved my fist into my mouth, automatically arching off the bed. After a few moments of adjustment, which I'm sure most people wait longer for, but I like the residual burning left, I rolled my hips, threading my hand through Bryns curls. Bryn responded by beginning to move, dropping his head down and swallowing any noise I was about to make in a kiss. Bryn moved one of his hands, and all ideas of being silent were forgotten, as I dropped my head back and let out a loud groan “Oh fuck” I groaned through gritted teeth, tightening my grip on Bryns locks. Bryn was more or less pressed flush against me, since he was essentially leaning over me, and the closeness was just adding to the pleasure, his head was close enough to mine that I could hear his panted breaths, I could feel his breath on me, and it was driving me insane. I bit down on the nearest available surface, which happened to be Bryns ear. Bryns breath hitched, and he sped up his pace, hitting just the right spot. I let my hips buck, and released his ear to let out a full pelted moan, rolling my hips to get him to do it again. Bryn obliged, aiming for the same spot over and over again and speaking breathily down my ear “Come for me, Derek” I let out another groan at Bryns command, letting myself tip over the edge, and feeling Bryn follow suit shortly after. Bryn pulled out a few moments later, flopping down beside me, breath heavy. I turned to him, sliding an arm under him and pulling him toward me into an embrace. With his head resting on my chest, I slid my hand back into his hair, playing with the curls. I tilted my head down enough to plant a kiss on the top of his head, before dropping it back on the pillow. “Amore” I mumbled, lacking the energy to bother translating anything. Bryn pulled himself closer to me, pulling the blanket over both of us, and letting out a content sigh. “I love you too”


End file.
